A New Mission
by thatgirlchris
Summary: James is on his last mission after finishing up his Tan Abdullah mission with Brigands M.C. and he has the company of Bruce, Gabrielle, and Kerry alongside Zara, Mac and out-of-nowhere Kyle Blueman, James' best mate. With this story unfinished and never will be completed, the ending could be entirely up to you. * Written by three twelve year olds *
1. The Briefing

Written a couple years ago with my best friends who both loved CHERUB like I did. We tried writing this and the beginning went well but then we just started drifting away and it was left like this. At least you can let your imagination run wild with the ending of the story. I don't know whether to split the chapters up though, but I have to have the briefing on a separate page so yeah...

Enjoy!

* * *

Briefing

The Mara Salvatrucha (AKA MS-13) Gang is a Latino gang, which originated in Los Angeles as a group that protected the local Salvadoran immigrant community. It has now grown into a huge criminal network, spreading over 15 countries in and around North and South America.

In May 2005, 12 MS-13 members were arrested by US officials at the US-Mexico border, while trying to smuggle 104 Mexican citizens (mostly women and children) into the US. The MS-13 gang members were sentenced to 10 years in Arizona Maximum Security Prison, but two days into serving their sentence, they died in jail. Authorities said that cellmates hanged the men to prevent them from releasing classified information about the gang, but there is not sufficient evidence to prove this.

The FBI called in MI5 to help with their investigation into the gang. In 2006, the 'MS National Gang Task Force' was set up as a joint initiative to bring down MS-13. After four years with no success, MI5 summoned CHERUB to finish the business.

MI5 wanted an agent from CHERUB, with excellent knowledge and experience of gangs, and how they operate. You seemed to be the perfect fit for this task, with previous missions infiltrating other gangs such as 'Keith Moore's Gang' 'Mad Dogs', and most recently, 'Brigands M.C'.

Jose Sanchez is the head of the Los Angeles chapter of MS-13. He has a daughter, named Clara, who is 17 years old. Your mission is to befriend Clara, try and get access to her residence, and try to gather important information, which will help MI5 prove MS-13 guilty for the hundreds of crimes it has committed.

(Excerpt from a CHERUB mission briefing for James Adams, September 2010)

* * *

That was the briefing. Cool huh? Let me know what you think - post a review!


	2. A New Mission

The format of this is really bugging me but what can you do, eh? I hope you guys can still read it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Part One**

A hot rush of air hit James Adams as he stepped off the plane.

"Jeeeesus!" James shouted. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his T-shirt.

"Come pick up your own luggage!" Bruce shouted from inside the plane.

"Sure." James muttered. He flipped open his mobile phone and started typing a text to his girlfriend, Kerry Chang.

James felt a sharp pinch on his left arm. "Shit!" James gasped as he dropped his phone, clutching his injury.

"What the hell was that for?" James scooped up his phone and marched over to Bruce, grabbing his friend by the shirt.

"You f-" James steamed. The heat made his head pound, he had just flown 11 hours in business class with nothing but the mini-television and his PSP to entertain him and the fact that Kerry hadn't replied to any of his texts had left James in the worst mood ever.

"James!" Zara shouted, annoyed by the two teenagers behavior. "You're 17, carry your own luggage. And Bruce, I'm banning you from rubber bands for the rest of this mission. I'm not gonna tolerate with two of the most experienced agents on campus acting like morons."

"He freaking used a rubber-" James shook his head, lost for words.

Bruce flexed his skinny arms. "The mighty Bruce Norris wins again!"

Zara sighed and checked her watch. "John Jones should be here by now."

"Where we meeting him?" Bruce asked.

"He's coming on one of those- you took long."

"Sorry everyone. It's a madhouse inside. Everyone is rushing around with their luggage in those trolley things." John Jones pulled up beside James, Bruce and Zara, rubbing his baldhead. He was driving a cart with an unattractive-looking white roof, luggage compartment and space for five people.

"Hop on."

John Jones had arrived at Los Angeles 3 days earlier to arrange the house and school the two CHERUB agents were going to attend. Zara and John were the mission controllers for the mission, and were playing the role of Bruce and James' parents.

"What time is it?" James yawned. The 11-hour flight had left James and Bruce with a nasty let-lag, and they were both in a terrible state.

"Just gone fifteen past four." John answered. "We're gonna hop on our BMW and drive to our house. I've already bought us some pizza. We'll heat that up and you two can sleep. School starts in two days and we need you fresh and awake."

"So where will we be living, a huge mansion on top of a hill that over-looks Hollywood? Or will it be the penthouse on the sixty-fifth floor with free room service and maids everywhere?" Bruce sarcastically commented. Everyone knows CHERUB agents have to keep a low profile and can't risk living in somewhere too flashy. But it doesn't hurt to dream once in a while.

"Close, but we're living in Pico Union, the poorest Latino community in LA. It isn't far from your new school either so walking with you to school should do so much to your popularity meter." countered Zara, who was having difficulty containing her frustration. They had only been in LA for five minutes and already James and Bruce were sawing away at her last nerve.

James looked around and spotted a rusty silver BMW. "John, is that our ride?" he asked, pointing at the car parked outside the airport.

"We can't have some snazzy car and be living in a dump, can we?" John grinned. "The inside's not too bad at least. Air conditioning's a bit dodgy, but the rest is fine." The door made a squeaking noise as John swung it open. "Voilà."

"I must be blessed. Looks awesome." James said unenthusiastically as the seat cushion underneath him deflated with weight. "John, are you sure that's, um, safe?" Bruce shouted over the rattling engine.

"No worries, kids. It's only broken down twice in the 3 days I've been here."

* * *

**Part Two**

James awoke with his head resting against the window frame of the BMW, and loud, country music blaring from the car's rubbish quality speakers.

One glance out of the window, and he regretted that he had even signed up for the mission in the first place. All the buildings were scrawled with graffiti in an unrecognizable language, the kids walking freely around the street wore red bandanas and carried knives and druggies were wandering around aimlessly.

"Hey Bruce," James said, as he pulled out Bruce's earphones from his ears, causing him to waken.

"What?" Bruce exclaimed, in a fairly annoyed tone.

"Look outside". James grinned.

"Holy mother-", Bruce mouthed. "This place is a shithole!"

"Home sweet home," John muttered as he slammed the door of the BMW. "Hang on," James remarked, confused. "This is a supermarket!"

"Yeah, we live in the flat above. Decent sized; 3 rooms." John explained as he rummaged around his pockets for the key.

"Are you sure the committee approved of this place? It's clearly a health hazard." Zara glanced around the flat.

"Positive. They want us to be a fairly poor family who landed here with nowhere else to go. We can't have anything to do with the word rich."

"Holy!" James shouted from the bathroom. He flew up a meter in the air before rushing into the living room with his hand over his nose. "That's putrid."

John laughed. "This is actually my first time in here. The committee said the flat was rough so I haven't touched anything yet. I've been staying in The Marriott; organizing the schools and double-checking what we're doing for the mission."

"I'm not going in there. Ever." James cursed.

"Give over, James. Have you smelt your own laundry?" Bruce smirked.

"Somebody has to clean it." Zara sighed.

After the boys unpacked, Zara told them to go to the supermarket to buy some groceries and toilet paper.

"I thought we got to sleep." James complained as he picked a loaf of bread off the shelf.

Bruce shook his head. "You heard Zara. Change of plans. The place is worse then Zara and John thought it would be. There's nothing to eat or drink in the flat."

"Well I reckon we deserve some chocolate." James said bluntly as he stuffed a large Cadbury Dairy Milk Bar into their trolley. Bruce stared with his mouth hanging open.

"James." He gasped.

"What? It's only a chocolate bar? I doubt that Zara will even-" James protested.

"No, you idiot." Bruce hissed. "Behind you."

James turned around and gasped. Standing behind him, stacking her trolley with chocolate bars was Clara Sanchez. She had her long straight dark hair in a sleek ponytail and nails painted black.

"The mission's not so bad at all." James whistled.

Bruce smirked. "Yeah. Kerry's totally gonna flip if you cheat on her again."

"I wasn't thinking anything!" James shouted defensively. "Besides, this is part of my mission." James had grown to hate his reputation for cheating on all the girls he dated. He knew that Kerry would never give him another chance if he cheated on her again.

"Pretend to bump into her." James whispered.

"Didn't you hear?"

"What?"

"John hacked Clara's MySpace profile. She likes white chocolate, blonde boys her age, black nail polish, action movies, rock music and partying. You're gonna have a better chance." Bruce nudged James towards Clara.

James sighed, rolled back his shoulders and walked straight up to Clara.

As she leaned in to take a Hershey's White Chocolate Bar, James walked down the aisle and 'accidentally' bumped into her, knocking down all of her groceries.

"I am so sorry!" James exclaimed, playing his British accent.

"It's okay" Clara replied, shyly; as James reached down to gather her things into the basket.

"Here you go", James said, as he gave Clara's basket back to her. "I'm James Scott, by the way."

"Oh... hey James, I'm Clara. Clara Sanchez." She said, as her cheeks flushed a rosy red colour. "I've never seen you around here before."

"Yeah... actually we just moved down here from Pomona, because my Dad got fired from his old job." James explained. "We're just staying here for a few months until Dad gets a new job, really."

"Hmm. You've got a British accent though. Where'd you pick

that up?"

"Oh, we did quite a lot of traveling when my dad had his old job. Spent about 5 years in London a couple of months back." James said, referring to his background story that Zara had created for him.

"So have you found a new school yet?" Clara asked, curiously.

"I'm going to... that's right, I think it was West Adams High School", James replied.

"So am I!" Clara exclaimed, happily. "So I guess we'll see each other around, eh?"

James grinned. "Yeah, hope so. Which grade are you in?"

"12th."

"Cool, me too. Guess I'll have someone to go to when I'm lost in the corridors."

Clara laughed. Her laugh was sweet and clear and echoed through the empty supermarket. "Don't lose any sleep over that. Our school is sooooo tiny."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow then. I've got to go babysit my baby brother Bruce."

"Hey!" Bruce shouted from the other side of the aisle. "I heard that."

James and Clara laughed. James realized that his mission was fairly easy; get friendly with Clara, get information on MS-13, get enough information to stop the drug trade and arrest Jose Sanchez.

"Hey, James! Stop flirting with your girlfriend, we gotta go." James heard Bruce shout.

Clara and James immediately blushed.

"Umm, I think I've got to go. See you around." James said.

Clara nodded. "Uh, yeah. See you."

They turned away from each other and started walking away. As James passed the end of the aisle, Bruce popped out from behind the shelves and grinned like a retard.

"So you're seriously cheating on Kerry for Clara?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not!" James insisted. "It's for the mission. I don't actually like her or anything".

"Yeah, right", Bruce smirked. "I'm gonna tell Kerry".

"Don't!" James said, obviously very worried. "She'd kill me. I'm not going to let her down, like I have in the past few years. We're starting a fresh relationship, and I've promised her with all my heart that I wont cheat on her."

"Famous last words", Bruce explained. "Next week I'll probably find you snogging that Clara bird on my bed".

* * *

**Part Three**

"Rise and shine you fluffy bunny-loving, eraser-sniffing, barbie doll-dressing, pink-loving princesses!" A low voice shouted in James' ear.

"Holy sh-" James flew a meter into the air, rolling off his bed.

Jake McEwen, a rough ex-CHERUB agent smirked in James' face. McEwen was known for being extremely rough, and was sometimes called in to help a mission that involved forcing someone to do something.

Bruce snickered and got evils from James and McEwen. "You too, you slobbering, poopy-face! Zara wants the two of you pretty little pansies out of the house in 15 minutes. Showered and dressed."

Might as well now we're up. Bruce hauled himself up and towards the door.

"Can't be bothered. Here, pass us your deodorant."

"Lazy git." Bruce shook his head.

"Hey!" James shouted as the wooden door of the room slammed shut. "Who're you calling a git?"

James kicked the door shut. Bruce had dissed him into going to school early, and now this McEwen psycho was bossing him around. Even Zara was in a state and had left James to make his own breakfast, which resulted in burnt toast and half-frozen baked beans.

"Hey. What're you doing so late? I thought you had school?" Clara whispered in James' ear.

"Couldn't be arsed to get up so early." James explained, trying to hide his fright. Clara had been waiting outside James' door and although it was a nice gesture, he really wasn't in a great mood.

Clara smiled. "Same. No one works too hard around here. Are you bunking off?"

"Nah. First day, I'm going now. Wanna come with?"

"Sure." Clara pulled an iPhone out of her pocket, checked her messages and stuffed it back in. "Lets go."

"Shit." Clara gasped as they reached the front gate of West Adams High School. It was an old estate high school where half the students bunked off at least 3 times a week and didn't give a shit about exams.

"Lets go the other way." Clara whispered, turning her head around to hide her face.

"Too late." James said bluntly as 3 bulky American football players jogged up to him and Clara.

"Morning babe. How come you're so late?" The Jamaican one sneered. "You her boyfriend, blondie?"

"Piss off egghead." James shot back.

"Shaun, honey, you're acting more retarded than you already are." Clara snickered.

The Jamaican and his two friends glowered at James and Clara.

"Dude, even I can tell, and I just met you." James said.

"You picking a fight, blondie?" The Jamaican stormed.

Clara gripped James' arm. She looked a lot less sure of herself. By this time, some students had either charged out onto the front entrance or were hanging out the windows, eager to watch some action.

"Try it pussy." James smirked. "See where it gets you. What was your name? Shaun, was it? Just don't go crying to mummy-poos when you're all bruised and bloody."

Shaun screamed something in a thick Jamaican accent, which then had two muscular friends facing James off.

The dark haired one launched a kick, slamming James in the guts. James wondered if he had bitten off more than he could chew. The two boys were fast and powerful and they both had a weight advantage over James.

"Yeah, kill him, Max!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

The minute the dark haired Max looked away, James pinched the side of his neck, sending Max crashing to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Cool!" A tenth grader yelled, pretending to pinch his friend the way James had done.

James lifted his arm to finish off the other kid. Before his fist made any contact with the guy's head, an explosive karate chop hammered down onto the side of the boy's head, slamming into his temple.

"Just helping out my bro." Bruce grinned at the two crumpled 12th graders in the face for good luck.

James grinned. "Come on Shauny. Try land a punch."

As James spoke, Shaun surprised him. Moving fast, he dug the heels of his Nikes into James' ribcage. James breathed air into his lungs and gritted his teeth to temporarily stop the pain. Then he grabbed Shaun's leg, twisted it upwards, and dislocated his knee joint. Shaun collapsed to the ground in agony as James pressed him down onto the floor in an arm-lock position.

The crowd broke into applause as James slammed his knuckles into Shaun's temples, knocking him out.

James felt wonderful as the school surrounded him. A group of scrawny 10th graders blabbered on their thanks for what felt like 10 minutes, a nerdy kid offered to help James with his homework anytime and a couple of Shaun's ex-friends hi-fived and congratulated him.

"Not bad for 5 minutes of work, eh?" Bruce grinned, slapping James on the back.

"James Scott! And..." An over-weight teacher in her forties screamed, her nostrils flaring.

"Bruce Scott." Bruce reminded her with a quick smile.

The teacher grunted. "In the headmaster's office. Now. You'll find yourself in serious trouble, the pair of you."

James smirked at the three teenagers on the floor. One gasping for breath, another in a daze and one with a dislocated knee joint and broken arm, crumpled on concrete.

"We can't have done nothing too bad." Sensing that the teacher was a second away from exploding, James and Bruce followed her into the main school building.

"Zara must be singing our praises right now." Bruce said sarcastically.

And that she was. The second the James and Bruce got home, Zara had already been notified of the fight and there was cartoon fumes coming out of her ears.

"On the first day of school!" Zara said, pacing around the living room, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It got me credit with Clara though, right? Isn't that supposed to be good for the mission?"

"Yes, but you can't just go into the school playground and start showing off your karate moves. Eventually people will work out that you're no ordinary boy."

"They started the fight though, so it's not entirely my fault".

Zara thought for a moment, and sighed. "OK, just don't let this happen again. Deal?"

James grinned. "You can count on me, boss."

* * *

**Part Four**

At 8 o'clock Clara met James at the end of the street as usual. James told her about his favourite rock bands in the UK, and promised to teach her how to play a bit of football.

After a while, they arrived at the school gates. Shaun was being pushed in a wheel chair, with his right leg in a cast.

"Shaun looks brilliant today", James noted as he followed the wheel chair with his eyes.

Clara nodded, and grinned. "Where'd you learn your moves?"

"I've been taking karate lessons since I was about 6, so now I'm a black belt. I also won gold medals at some competitions back in the UK," James explained.

"That's cool. You know, Shaun's my ex." Clara admitted.

"Oh." James muttered, feeling awkward. He stared into Clara's eyes, trying to read what she was thinking, and was rewarded with no expression whatsoever.

"Yeah..." Clara mumbled. "He wasn't that bad before. I cheated on him for another guy. He got pissed. I think he was really upset."

"Oh." James said again, feeling even worse.

"Doesn't matter any more, it was a long time back", Clara admitted. "Now that I'm older, I'm probably gonna think twice before cheating. It never turns out to be good".

After she said this, James felt much more relaxed that Clara didn't still have any feelings for Shaun. This would make it a whole lot easier for James to bond with her, and get the information he needed.

"Anyways, now that I've got that out of the way, wanna bunk school today?" Clara had taken James to her house that resembled more of a country mansion.

"Your family must be loaded." James marveled as Clara dug around her purse for her key.

"Nah." The door clicked open. "You want a drink?"

"Sure. Do you have Coke?"

"Oh. Sure." Clara seemed slightly taken back, but made her way to the kitchen to grab the drinks.

She came out of the kitchen and passed the can of Coke to James, who was sitting on the sofa, watching football.

"Thanks", James said, as he switched off the 90 inch plasma TV. "There's nothing much on telly, so what do you want to do?"

Clara crawled on top of James and let her long, smooth black hair fall over his face. They started making out, and soon James' shirt was off. He squeezed his hand down Clara's skirt, before she stripped off her shirt, revealing a black bra. Things went on and before James knew it, he fell asleep.

James woke up with no clothes on. Thoughts went through his mind as he tried to find his pants.

There was no sign of Clara anywhere except a note on the coffee table next to him:

'Didn't want to wake you up. You better get a move on if you don't want to be late for school! Love, C xxx'

More thoughts went through James' head as he dug under the sofa cushion and found his sock. "Have I really cheated on Kerry for the millionth time?" he thought. "Well, I guess it's for the mission, and who'll ever find out anyway?"

After finding his bag, he decided that since he was home alone, it was the golden opportunity for him to have a look around the house.

Walking quietly up the stairs, he snuck down the corridor, and opened the door. As it creaked open, he spotted a black electric guitar lying on the big, queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. Posters of punk bands adorned the walls of Clara's bedroom, but the largest poster of all was one of a topless Taylor Lautner above her desk.

James took his small digital camera out of his bag, and started taking photos inside the drawers and the cabinets.

He found Clara's iPhone, and copied her phone numbers and contacts onto a memory card. After exiting Clara's room, James crept down the corridor stealthily, in case there were actually people home. James was about to enter Jose Sanchez's office when he heard his phone ring.

The screen flashed; unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, James. Good sleep?" James jumped when he heard Clara's voice over the phone.

"Um, yeah. Why'd you call?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you're coming to school today." Clara said. "I'll cover for you if you're not."

James reckoned he should go and give the files to Zara so he told Clara that he didn't feel well and hung up. Feeling awkward, he decided to ring Kerry and got sent straight to voicemail.

"Hey, Kerry. This is James. I need to talk to you about something. It's sort of important so, um, call me when you get this call. Love you."

As James dragged himself back to the flat, he tried to imagine what Kerry would do to him if she found out that he had slept with Clara. The thoughts were too mentally painful so he shook them off.

* * *

**Part Five**

"Hi." Kerry was spread out on the ripped sofa. There was a bowl of cereal on her lap and Friends blasting from the TV.

"Hi". James said nervously, wondering if he should tell Kerry about Clara.

"What've you gone and done now?" Kerry asked sounding bored. Kerry was sure that if James was looking this nervous, he had gone and done something that would definitely make her mad.

"N-not-nothing... I mean... um... w-we-well..." James stuttered, he couldn't say it because he knew that Kerry was going to be mad. Scratch that, she was going to claw his eyes out and have them on a stick.

"Uh, well... there's this thing I have to talk to you about..." James started but was interrupted by John Jones.

"Come on you two, meeting in the kitchen, right now."

Kerry nodded and pulled herself up. "Wanna know why I'm here?" she said excitedly.

"Sure."

"Mission." she grinned. "I'm on the other end of this mission. While you hook up with Jose Sanchez's daughter, Gabrielle and I are gonna be her best friends. The background story is that John's our father, and we're both adopted. We'll know about it if you try anything with her."

"Kerry! You can't automatically assume that... I mean, just because there's a girl involved in the mission doesn't mean..." James pretended to gasp but only 4 words were running through his head; oh shit. I'm dead.

Kerry seemed to be enjoying watching James squirm but it was clear that she had no idea about... last night.

"Good. You're all here. Where's Gabrielle?" John entered through the door with Bruce behind him.

"She's gone to grocery shopping with Zara. They'll be back in a few minutes I think." Bruce said knowingly.

John nodded. "Okay. So Kerry, have you talked to James about what's happening with the mission?"

"Roughly." James and Kerry chorused.

"Kerry and Gab's gonna become Clara's best friend, right?"

"Right." Zara stumbled through the door with a big bag of groceries from the supermarket.

"Help us, would you?" Gabrielle added.

Once all the food was in the fridge and everyone had gotten themselves a drink, John sat them around the table again.

"So Kerry and Gabrielle are going to be Bruce and James' adopted sisters." John explained.

"Wait, what? Sorry, I wasn't listening." James interrupted. Kerry and Gabrielle snickered.

James ignored them.

John repeated his speech.

"Oh. Okay. So we're all step-siblings... right?" Kerry and Gabrielle snickered again.

James was annoyed with Kerry and Gabrielle's constant giggling and blurted, "What's so damn funny? I got it right, didn't I? Why don't you girls just go do your bloody make-up or something!"

He got daggers from Gabrielle and Kerry.

"Shut up, James. We don't need you agents arguing on a mission. Grow up otherwise your attitude is going to cost us a mission that MI5 have worked on for over 3 years." Zara calmly replied while James stomped out of the room.

"James!"

"What? I'm going to take a piss." James snapped.

Kerry and Gabrielle decided to meet up with James for lunch at a posh cafe in Downtown LA. He felt odd about meeting Kerry, but was still excited about meeting her. As he walked around the corner, an agonizing pain in his heel caused him to fall to the ground. Looking up he saw Kerry staring down at him, grinning.

"What the fuck?" James said, picking himself off the ground.

"Wasn't me." Gabrielle said. She looked as guilty as a 5-year-old who was caught stealing chocolate from the kitchen.

Kerry and Gabrielle exchanged a nod, plucked James easily off the ground and frog marched him into the restaurant.

"What the hell?" James protested, flailing his arms around. Kerry and Gabrielle had been through the same exhausting training as James. Despite being girls and half the size of James, they managed to haul James up the stairs, ignoring the glares from the customers eating, and plant him in a soft velvet chair.

James gasped in disbelief.

"Hey there James. You've grown since I last saw you."

"What's up, James?"

"But what... how...?"

Sitting in front of James was the retired chairman of CHERUB, Terrence McAfferty and James' oldest mate and retired CHERUB agent, Kyle Blueman.

* * *

**Part Six**

John Jones walked in with Bruce and his eyes widened with surprise. "Zara told me someone was meeting me here."

James felt himself tearing up. He would be leaving CHERUB after this mission and had been assuming that he would never be able to see Kyle or Mac again.

"Waterworks under control there, Mr Adams?" Kerry smiled.

Once all the hugging and 'how were you's?' were over, Mac explained the reason the two of them were there.

"We've been working on this mission since you 3 were in basic training." Mac pointed to James, Kerry and Gabrielle.

"It was supposed to be carried out three years ago, and young Kyle here, was supposed to be the role of you, James. But the MI5 messed up and lost track of Jose Sanchez, so we thought the whole operation went down the toilet." Mac sat down on a stool and continued talking,

"It was officially marked as a nearly impossible mission because we couldn't find Sanchez again. Kyle had to retire and the mission was off, but Zara and I have been trying to figure out Sanchez's whereabouts for ages. And we found him here." Kyle had taken a seat on arm of the velvet chair that James was sitting on, and let Mac continue.

"Unfortunately, Zara couldn't make it today, but she asked Kyle and I to come down here and explain the mission in detail, and about all the research that MI5 did. It is a bit late, but we are telling you now that this is probably going to be the first and last mission that we don't have any support from MI5.

This includes investigations or filing of data. We are carrying out this mission with the approval of the ethics committee but the MI5 has no idea about this."

Kyle spoke up, "Zara and Mac are hoping that you will agree to do this mission, but if you refuse to, nothing will go on your files, so you will not need to worry about having some bad history. We will mark that we did not ask you to go on this mission."

James didn't have to think twice before answering. This was going to be his last mission after all, even though that's what he thought after the Tan Abdullah mission with Brigands M.C.

* * *

And there goes 'The Cherub Project' or so my friends and I called it. We were actually so excited for this story that we emailed Robert Muchamore (who owns all of this BTW) and he replied! But it was a very mediocre reply and I think that because of that, that we drifted away from this.

Anyways, review if you enjoyed it and let me know what you think! More stories from me real soon!


End file.
